


claustrophobia

by cacowhistle



Series: dsmp anthology [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacowhistle/pseuds/cacowhistle
Summary: “i wanna go home,” he gasps, to no-one in particular.dream doesn’t say anything in response.or;a little snippet of tommy being trapped in the prison with dream.heed the tags.
Series: dsmp anthology [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168076
Comments: 15
Kudos: 197





	claustrophobia

_let me out._

tommy’s hands hurt. his fingertips ache, scraped red and raw, blood under his nails, the joints a bit stiff and swollen. his back hurts, too, from where the obsidian presses into it, spine aching as he sits there up against the wall. there’s blood on the wall across from him, from where he’d clawed at it earlier.

it hadn’t done anything but make him bleed. he still tried, anyway.

tommy doesn’t quite have the energy to cry, anymore. he remembers, faintly, a day when he’d torn the skin of his hand pretty badly--from the tip of his thumb down to his wrist, and… he’d cried, more embarrassed than anything about the crying, but wilbur had come in and reassured him in that wilbur way of his, not belittling him or making him feel weird for being hurt and upset about it.

he almost wants dream to ruffle his hair and tell him to keep his chin up in the same way. he remembers a time when dream _did._

tommy shuts his eyes and scoots closer to the lava, letting the heat be a reminder.

he lasted however long it was with dream in exile. surely he can last a day or two in here. he knows better now, he knows not to trust anything dream says--he’s had so much worse than a… tiny obsidian room, bordered by lava and trapped with--with the man who nearly made him--

tommy chokes back a sob. his breathing feels funny, he can’t--he can’t quite focus on any one thing. he wants out. he wants to be let out. he doesn’t want to be here, he _can’t_ be here--tommy doesn’t realize he’s crying until he hears dream snort, then sigh, softly.

“you okay?” dream asks. he isn’t wearing his mask on. he looks genuinely concerned.

tommy knows better.

“fuck off,” tommy chokes out, one hand hovering over his mouth.

“just trying to help,” dream mutters. tommy almost wants to throw himself into the lava so he doesn’t have to hear the man’s voice anymore.

“sam,” he calls instead, voice weak and cracking, “are you there?”

no response.

tommy shivers, pulling up his communicator. he wants to talk to someone that isn’t dream. it won’t connect to anything, blocked by the obsidian. he tries sending a message to phil, anyways.

it doesn’t send.

he stifles a sob, leaning back against the wall, tipping his head back so he can look up at the ceiling. the sound of tnt still rings in the back of his mind from earlier today (today? how long has he been in here? it’s hard to keep track). it’s dark and too hot and too cramped and dream is _right there_ and it’s just--it’s just all too much.

“i wanna go home,” he gasps, to no-one in particular.

dream doesn’t say anything in response.

dream doesn’t like it, when he acts like this. he knows that. he can’t help the tears, though. he wants to shove dream into the lava, wants to hurt him with his bare hands, because maybe it will make him feel safe. why can he never fucking feel safe on this server?

_let me out,_ part of him gasps, _let me out let me out letmeoutletmeoutletmeout._

he calls out again, tries a variety of names--sam, phil, tubbo, techno, he even calls for wilbur, at one point, curled into himself and trembling, hoping that the familiar ghostly voice will come along and soothe him.

but nobody comes.

**Author's Note:**

> literally speedran this after the stream. if u enjoyed mayb check me out on tumblr, twitter, & twitch @ cacowhistle!


End file.
